1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor array panel, and more particularly to a thin film transistor array panel having an increased channel width.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a thin film transistor (TFT) is used as a switching element for independently driving each pixel. A thin film transistor array panel includes the thin film transistor. The thin film transistor array panel further includes a scanning signal line (or, a gate line) for transmitting a scanning signal to the thin film transistor, and a data line for transmitting a data signal to the thin film transistor and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor.
The thin film transistor includes a gate electrode connected to the gate line, a source electrode connected to the data line, a drain electrode connected to the pixel electrode, and a semiconductor layer disposed between the drain electrode and source electrode on the gate electrode. A channel of the thin film transistor is formed in the semiconductor layer disposed between the source electrode and the drain electrode.
To increase resolution of the display device, a size of the pixel is decreased. When the size of the pixel is decreased, a width of the thin film transistor needs to be more than a predetermined value to obtain the characteristics of the thin film transistor. However, when the area occupied by the thin film transistor is increased, the aperture ratio is decreased.